Best friend
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: The dog is man's best friend...what if dog could talk? what if we could have conversations? ...O.O KagKou
1. Prologue

Bestfriend.  
Disclaimer:Lalalalalala!Not listening!  
A/N:Well This is another Kag/Kou fic again..and don't worry!i won't stop writing my other story 'change?'anyways.-.-and I got this idea from the movie "Home Ward Bound II" so here it goes.  
Prologue:  
Man has always had a companion,have you ever heard the saying ,"Dog is man's best friend?" 

People have tamed,trained and brought them into thier homes...the Canis familiaris or domestic dog has been in our lives for millions of years. What if we could communicate,what if we could have conversations with this creature?  
Well..if you are wondering heres a story about a man and his dog...  
TBC.  
Don't I sound scientific?!?!Whoa...I'm actually serious for once....-.-;


	2. chpt1:what did they call you?

Bestfriend.  
Disclaimer:#!$&&!!TT A/N:So how was my evil prologue?It was incredibly short wasn't it?That was like the shortest thing I've ever written.oh and in this chapter..I'm going to call the dogs by what their owners call them and not thier real names.  
Now to reply:  
thats all now here's the chappie:  
Chapter1:What did they call you?

Kouga stood up from his bed chest bare and boxers on.He yawned and walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.He touched his face gingerly and sighed.

"I need to shave." Then he heard a playful bark.he turned around to see his dog runing twoards him.

"Morning girl..." He bent down and patted the chocolate Labrador on the head.She licked his hand in response then ran down stairs to the front door.She began to scratch and bark at it.

"Need to go?" Kouga asked and when she barked at him he laughed, "Ok,ok...Let me open the door." Kouga turned the knob and got out of the way for her.

Like he expected she ran out out the house like a lighting bolt., "That dog...." He smiled. and walked out onto the porch.

"You need to keep that mutt on a leash!" A sarcastic voice called out to him and he turned around and saw a woman.

"Hey Ayame..." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Buffy is quite the energenic." She ran over to him and they hugged.

"Missed you too." Kouga said seductively in her ear.

"Hey...I just got back from work..." Ayame put a hand on his chest separating them.She blushed when she saw he had no shirt on.

"I know." Kouga smiled.

"You perv." Ayame giggled and they went inside.  
###n########

The Labrador ran across the street and to a small blue house...she had heard from the Pug next door that there was a new dog in town, and like the curious pup that she was she was determined to meet the new comer first.

She saw a big red trunk in the drive way and wondered what it could be for...a car that large had to be for a giant...She was starting to have second thoughts...what if the new dog was huge and ferocious?What if he was a cannibal and ate other canines?What if....

She shook her furry head, no more thinking like that!She had to be brave!So she went to the side of the house and into the back yard.There was a red and blue dog house made already...The lab padded over to it and stared.

The paint was shiney and new it was so bright too... Master never made her a house he just bought her a plastic one that got all slimey after time in the rain.She was starting to get jelous of this new dog.

'Hello?' She gasped and spun around.behind her was one of the most hansome, muscular and large Doberman pinchers she'd ever seen.

'Uh....' she chocked on her words then straightened up, 'Hi! I'm just here to greet you to your new home...' she barked.

The New dog slowly walked over to her his sleek black fur glisting in the light, 'What's your name?' he stoped in front of her, their snouts mear inches away from each others.

'Oh!' the lab sat down on the grass and said cheerfuly, 'My master calls me Buffy but my name is Kagome.'

The Doberman chuckled deep in his throat.

Buffy glared at him, 'It's funny eh?If my name is so funny then whats your's?'

The Doberman paused in his tracks, 'My name is Miroku..and my master calls me....Toto..." he whispered the end to where Buffy could hardly hear.

'Toto?....Pwahahahaha!' She rolled on the soft grass laughing..Miroku or Toto growled at her.

'Laugh if you like.' he barked.And Buffy sat up her tail wagging steadily behind her.

'I'm sorry...' She sniffed, 'I couldn't retain my self...' Buffy paused and sniffed the air she then growled deep in her throat.

'What is the matter?' Toto asked.He was ignored by her.

'Come out you little coward...' Buffy growled and when no response reached her ears she barked, 'I can smell your damned stench from here out,I know where you are.'

Toto looked at buffy curiously, her teeth were shown in a snarl and her fangs driping with saliva...it was a dramatic change from the palyful pup he had met earlier to the dangerous creature he was viewing now.

Toto looked at where Buffy was staring at it was a bush...nothing out of the ordinary but why was she asting so strange?Then he saw it some thing had moved in the plant...something large and grey.

'Come out now before I come in and get you.' Buffy snarled, 'You wouldn't want me to come and find you.' and like she expected he came out.

A large rat came out of the bush, his long crooked tail following slowly behind him,his red beady eyes looking at buffy with malevolence.Toto jumped back in surprise...he thought...wait he was told that there were no rats in this town...mice maybe but none as large as this one.Toto was interupted from his thoughts when he heard Buffy speak.

'What are you doing here Naraku?' Buffy asked her snarl still plastered on her face.

'Don't act so hostile lil' miss.' the rat said in a low tone.

'Answer my question!' Buffy growled her fur standing up and tail high in the air.

'I'm just like you...Curious to see the new comer.' He said in a hoarse voice.

'Feh!..like you could be 'curious'.' Buffy said under her breath.

'Who is that?' Toto whispered in Buffy's ear.She turned to say something to him but was interupted by the rat.

'Well?Aren't you going to introduce me?' Naraku asked.

'Why don't you just leave...Naraku.' Buffy asked her patience wearing thin.

'Well...If you insist..I did come here for another reason but if you don't want to listen to me then I'll just leave.'Naraku whiped his tail around a nd started pacing twoards the bush.

'Wait!' Buffy sighed, her curiousness taking over her.

'Yes?' naraku turned around and looked at her.

'What did you come here for in the first place?' Buffy asked annoyed.

'Well if you really want to know...' Naraku continuded, 'I have something I would like to show you.' Naraku scurried back into the bush,while he was gone Toto walked over to buffy.

'What do you think he wants to show you?' he asked.Buffy just shrugged.

'What ever it is..it's probably ugly and...whoa....' buffy paused in mid-sentence..to stare at Naraku.

'What the hell is...' Toto was interupted by Naraku who cleared his throat.

'It is the Shikon biscuit...' Naraku ahd a fairly large dog treat in his two front paws, 'A 'friend' of mine gave it to me and told me what it was for...'

'It smells so...soft and...sweet..." Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, 'It looks and smells like the perfect doggie treat!'She opened her eyes again to stare at it.

'Let me finish..' Naraku continuded, 'Well...my 'friend' told me that any one who ate it could turn into a Human!'

'Why..thats absurd!' Toto exclaimed, 'I mean..how can a dog..or a rat for instance..turn into a person!That is...impossible!'

'Not if its magic!' Naraku argued.

'What ever...Kagome..Lets go.' Toto said to Buffy.

"Wait...How do you know that It'll work?'Buffy asked Naraku and ignored Toto for the moment.

'I don't know if it will work or not.'Naraku shrugged his furry shoulders, 'thats why I brought it to you...Kagome..heh..I know how fond you are of your owner,and wouldn't you die to get a chance to talk with him?'

'Well....' Kagome thought for a moment.

'Wait..what if it does work?...what will you do then?How are you going to aproach your master ?'Hey! I'm your loyal canine..ain't it wonderful that I'm a human now and we can talk?'what if he doesn't belive you?!' said Toto.

'What about you?Miroku....' Naraku asked.

'How do you know my name?' Toto asked slightly disturbed.

'What about your master?...I saw him earlier...quite the hansome young fella.I saw a human girl call him Kohaku?..was it?' Naraku looked at Toto.

'How do you know all this stuff you freak?' Toto growled.

'Settle down...' Buffy barked, 'Let me make a propostition...how about...Miroku and I and you...eat some of that biscuit..and if it works then good..but if it doesn't then Naraku you can't come here ever agian..and if you do then...Well lets not get into the gory details.'

'Well thats not exactly fair.' Naraku frowned.

'Hey what about you and I??!I'm not going to touch that thing..even if it smells really,really good.' Toto growled.

'Hey!I'm not going to do this on my own..You are going to do it with me.' Buffy growled back.

'Well then lets get started....' Naraku broke the biscuit into three pieces and handed each dog one and himself.

Buffy scarfed it down and Toto ate it slowly while Naraku swallowed it whole. They each looked at each other when finished.

'Do you feel any different?' Toto asked Buffy.

'I don't know do I look any different?' Buffy asked and Naraku and Toto shook their heads.

'Well maybe it takes a whole day or longer...' Nraku said.

'Okay..well lets meet at the green field tomorrow and if no one shows up then it means that it didn't work..' Buffy suggested.

'Ok...' Toto sighed and Naraku nodded.

'Well then see you tomorrow.' Buffy said and crossed the street twoard her home.

TBC!  
I know,I know...this chapter was pretty much all about the dogs and the buscuit!Well the next chappie will introduce..dundadadun!Miroku's master's sister...!Sango!yeah...And will the dog treat work?or won't it?the answers will be answered ....umm ..later ..yeah. .later .. 


	3. OMFG!

Bestfriend..... 

Disclaimer:#Ahem!#..I don't own inuyasha.....period..exclamation mark.!

A/N:Okay..my discalimer was stupid..just ignore it.Oh.my god!!I'm soo stupid!I hope none of you guys noticed..the now to reply part in the first chapter...I'm just so used to typing that down..that i just do it automatically.-.-..and I just noticed that I had no one to reply to!but now i do!..oh and to Iya (if you ever read this)..i used your quote!OMFG!  
Now to reply  
mychelle 79 :Uh..yep..i couldn't think of any other name to name him so his name is preety funny...actually i got the name from the movie 'cheeta girls'!

X0Xprincess-sakuraX0X:I'm updating now.  
I love Kouga!?:Gee...Thanks!.

BLack-hole-dOWn :Uhh..I don't know..where have you heard this stuff???o.O

snow.fantasy :Thanks! Hey...i didn't know there was a movie like this?!?pls tell what is the name!

Voice:My story is interesting and eye catching?!Uh...thanks so much for the compliement!

Chapter2:OMFG(Oh my forking god!)

Buffy(kagome) opened her eyes slowly and saw her master's face..when she had gotten home yesterday she jumped in the bed with him for a good night's sleep she notcied that the sheets on the bed felt softer than they have ever felt before.Master's mate was already gone for she had work every morning and had to leave early.Buffy did the first thing that came to mind and licked her master's face.

"Oh...still a bit kinky eh..honey?" Kouga said sleepily.He then grabbed Buffy by the waist and pulled her closer to him.He opened his eyes to see black hair...wait..Ayame didn't have black hair?..did she?

"Kinky?..." buffy asked...When did she understand master's language?

Kouga blinked...that wasn't Ayames voice!That wasn't Ayame's hair!...He looked down at buffy...and those where definately not ayame's breasts.

"OH MY FORKING GOD!"

###a###

She knocked twice....three time..four time..five freaking times!And her hand was getting preety tired.

"Kohakku!!!!!!!!!Open the fuck......." The door opened finnally and some large hands grabbed her by the mouth.

"SHHHHH!" Kohaku shhed her.He was preety tall for a nineteen year old and his sister was too.They had just moved in this cute blue house the other day.

"Oww..you grabbed me by the fucking lips..That fucking hurts you know!" She whispered.

"Would you stop curseing,Sango?!"Kohakku asked quietly.

Sango glared at him then smirked, "Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck...."

"Okay..okay..Just be quiet!" He whispered

"What is going on?" Sango asked quietly.

"There is a man in our yard!" Kohakku said exaperated.

"Oh god!..." Sango said and then ran to the red truck in their drive way..she opened the door easily and started digging under the passenger's seat...She ran back to the front door of the house,shot gun in hand.

"Lets kill the bastard!" Sango said proudly and loudly.

"Sango!" Kohakku slapped his forehead,unlike his older sister he disapproved of violence.

"Well..what are we standing aroung here for?..let get em'!" Sango ran inside the house and to the back yard...the sight she saw..was not what she was expecting.

"Cover your eyes Sango!" Kohakku ran to her...The sight was a naked man sleeping in Toto's dog house.

"I'm not a child..Kohakku!!" Sango said and ran over to the dog house.

Toto(Miroku) awoke suddenly to a shrill yell and a barrel pointing in his direction, "Where's my dog bastard!?"

##r##

"Oh..my god!Oh my god!Who are you and what are you doing in my bed naked!?!?!"Kouga stood up sweat dripping off his fore head.

"Master?What is the matter?" Buffy asked oblivious to her state of being.

"MASTER???!?", Kouga screeched, "Oh god!Oh god!Did I like sleep walk or some thing?And brought a anonymous woman in my bed?!Am I like Dr.Jekkal and Mr.Hide?Do I like have a split personality?!?!Oh God!Or am I dreaming this?!?!" Kouga at the moment was panicking...

"Master..." Buffy went to get off the bed and noticed that she just stood on two legs...then it finnaly hit her,The doggie biscuit had worked!She was human now!Oh!There was so much things she wanted to talk with master about!

"I'm a dirty man!I'm cheating on my girl friend That I've been dating for 3 years!" Kouga was now slapping him self.

"Master it's me Buffy..." Buffy said.

Kouga paused at looked at her...She was...NAKED!!!, "HEY!!!Cover your self will ya?!" Koga threw some sheets from the bed at her.

"Uhh..?" Buffy looked at the sheets on the floor, "Cover my self up?...What do you mean?"

"Wrap the blankets around you!Are you like mentally ill?" Kouga asked.

"Uh..." Buffy lifted the sheets off the floor and put them atop her head, "okay.."

"Ugh!" Kouga walked over to her and helped her tie the blankets across her chest.

Once he was finnished Kagome smiled , "Oh Master there is so much I want to talk to you about!!!"

"Okay..wait!Who are you?" kouga lead her to the bad and they sat down.

"I've told you before..I'm your Bitch." Kagome smiled.

"What did you just say?!??" kouga blinked.

"I'm your bitch!Buffy..Your dog!..Well actually my real name is kagome...but you've called me Buffy..but from now on i would like you to call me Kagome and..." She was interupted by Kouga who put his hand over her mouth.

"Slow down a bit pease." he sighed.

"Okay....I....am ...your...dog.....,master.....and....I..would..." Kagome was interupted by kouga again.

"Talk normally!" Kouga was getting annoyed with this chick,Was she a blond in disquise?(no offense.)

"Well...Umm.I'm Kagome!" she smiled.

"You just said you were Buffy a minute ago." Kouga contradicted.

"I am Buffy."

"How can you be two people...wait How in the hell can you be my dog?!" Kouga asked.

"I am Buffy..but I want you to call me Kagome,master,and I ate a special buiscuit also that changed me into a human." Kagome said simply.

"...." Kouga scratched his head, "This is getting too freacky..Get out of my house now."

"You don't belive me?" Kagome asked.

"Uh..No." He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"But.."

"Leave now..." kouga stood up and pointed to his door, "You know what I'll make it easier for you...."He began to push her out his room door and twoards the front door.

"You have to belive me master!I am your compainion!Your best friend!" Kagome said sadly.

"What ever..." and with that said kouga pushed her out the door and slammed it behind her.

Kagome knelt down and tears started to stream down her face, "I thought you were my best friend." she held her shoulders tightly.

But niether her nor kouga knew..that some one was sliently watching the whole scene and taking pictures.  
TBC!  
SOB!SOB!...he doesn't belive her!WAHH!..okay..i'm such a lozer..anywho..can anyone quess who was watching them?..GASP?!anyone?..oh and you have met Sango..the kickass older sis.And If any of my reviewers are blond..i am sorry!because of the joke earlier..you know cause blonds are known to be stupid...but..not all of them are that way!  
so no offence!..Hey I have a blond friend for instance...wait...nevermind..she's smart but has no common sence.so ignore that!-.-;


	4. hiatus!

I am sorry to say that Best friend is going on a breif haiatus(sorry if spelled wrong)..or I'm not going to be writting for a while...and!I've got a good reason!Well...I do have the internet but it is now on my mothers computer and not mine(aol's free two months are gone!T.T sob!)...and I could just save my writting on a floppy disk and put it on my mothers comp. but her computer has no floppy drive...so i am stuck..and I could also go to the library and do stuff over there but i have no car,can't drive,mom is too lazy to give me a ride and have no money for taxi or bus....soo...too bad for you guys.  
but!I am trying to get the road runner(internet) on my computer..but the problem about that is my computer is old!and I mean she's getting the old timers diesease...(for computers of course)...SOB!..so those are my reasons..so until I get internet on my computer..or go to the library..I can't update.  
so..Adios!Chao!Asta la vista baby!  
Wahh!  
oh and I'll reply:  
Shadowkitsune:yep..don't worry..they will be convinced..mu-ha! 

TurboTwistedfire:Thanks alot!.that is the reason i rated it PG-13 though...i think that curseing is rated PG-13 material and violence,nudity and such is rated R material...but I'm going to change to R it cause I might have a little nudity..So thanks 4 teh warning.

black-hole-doWn:Hey!I want to know!Anyways...thanks for the correction!Dr.Jekyl and Mr.Hyde..you can tell i'venever read the story...darn.

Snow.fantasy:It's ok..thanks anyways!

Nicole Hibiki:I know but if i did that then there would be no twist in the story!I wanted this story to be different than the other stories that make Inuyasha or kouga or any man for that matter the dog.

Thats all.  
did you know facts to pass the time:

chickens are really stupid.

Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair..O.O

Coca-Cola was originally green

Males, on average, think about sex every 7 seconds..perverts

The greatest recorded number of children that have been born by one mother is 69!

13 of Americans actually believe that some parts of the moon are made of cheese-

Grapes explode when you put them in the microwave. Go on, try it

The average chocolate bar has 8 insects' legs in it...go ahead and eat that Hersey's!


	5. chpt3:revenge

Bestfriend.  
Disclaimer:uh..no A/N:So...ummm..I really have nothing witty to say right now so..well...argh.oh..and sorry that I made kouga freack out a little too much..he's very loyal!.and I was watching 'chobits' when i was writting this so i kinda made him like Hideki..(wait i think I spell his name wrong!Grr!)..but if you have never seen or read 'chobits' then ignore everything I just said.!...oh and I'm using a quote from "Home Ward Bound II". by the way.  
I finnally updated its been more than a month!..I hitched a ride with my friend to the library.  
sorry for the wait. 

Chapter3:Revenge

He moved from the window with his camera in hand.  
"Muhaha!" He said quite proud of himself, "I now have proof that Kouga is indeed cheating on his girlfriend!" He tucked his camera into a small drawer.

"Kicking that naked woman out of his house like that!He should be ashamed." He shook his head.

"Inuyasha,What in the world are you doing?" He turned to see his older sibling.

"I'm getting pay back ,Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said loudly.

"God!Are you still pissed at him for throwing a freakin' potato at you in the third grade?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No..It wasn't a potato it was a tomato and he ruined my favorite shirt at that time." inuyasha said stubbornly.

"The shirt was red for christsakes.How could he have messed it up?...besides it was accidental." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Correction!My shirt was bright red..Tomato's are dark red...and that's not the only reason I'm pissed off at him still." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sighed at his brother's lack of sanity, "Why?"

"He stole my girl friend in the 9th. grade." Inuyasha said.

"Kikyou?" Sesshomaru asked and inuyasha nodded, "You never went out with her!All you guys did together was make a paper volcano for your chemistry class which you still failed because you decided to eat the chilly that was supposed to be the lava for your project."

"Feh!I don't care..I'm still pissed at him..and you can't do anything about it." Inuyasha replyed.

"You're right."Sesshomaru sighed and left the room.

"Don't worry Kouga..I will have my revenge!I swear on it!" Inuyasha said to himself.

"I can still hear you,you know." Sesshomaru yelled from the other room.

"Sorry!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome got up from the front steps of her master's home.

"How am I going to get him to belive me?" Kagome wishpered to her self.She then heard some yelling from across the street.She saw that it came from the new comer's house.

"Shoo!and never come back you lunatick!" that was what Kagome heard and then she saw a nude man running away from a very anger southern woman.

"Ahh!" He yelled and ran twoards Kagome.

"Hey!Miroku?" Kagome said and he ran behind her.

"Help,Kagome!" He pleaded.

"Stop hiding you ingrate and tell me where Toto is?" Sango yelled then paused. "Oh you poor thing!" she ran over to Kagome and held her hand.

"Did you get locked out of your house!" Sango said with sympathy.

"Eh?" Kagome looked behind at miroku and he just shrugged.

"Oh!We're naibors so..we are supposed to be friendly right?" Sango asked and kagome just nodded.

"So then came over to my house!" Sango said cheerfully,suddenly oblivious of miroku who was holding on tight to kagome.Miroku shifted on the couch...His master was staring at him.

"Master..." Miroku started but was interupted.

"So you are supposedly Toto?" Kohaku asked and Miroku nodded, "I see..."

"..." The akward silence continuded.Miroku had his masters clothes on and strange things on his feet...he never would have thought 'shoes' were for your feet..he all ways chewed on them..he decided it was better this way.

"What is Toto's favorite food?" Kohaku suddenly asked.

"Dougnuts." Miroku nodded.

"Wrong!" Kohaku stood up..he knew that this guy was lieing, "His forite food was pancakes."

"Uh..Master...you are the incorrect there...I only ate the pankakes you fed me because it made you laugh..I actually perfered dog food instead." Miroku said.

"Eh..." Kohaku stared at the guy, "Well...Where's the remote control?Toto always hid it in his special spot."

"Master,I'm sitting on it." Miroku stood up to reveal the control.

"Damn..." Kohaku sighed, "I guess you are my dog."

"Yey!" Miroku stood up and hugged his Master.

"Uh..one thing though.." Kohaku said, "Don't hug me anymore."and with that said he pushed Miroku off of himself.

"I can't believe you believe the crack of shit that that creep is telling you." Sango said angrily as she and Kagome walked in.

"I'm not lieing to you Sango..." Miroku said.

"Don't call me that." Sango said abrutly and Kagome shifted at her voice.

"Thank you for the covering." Kagome said pointing to the faded jeans and white T-shirt she was wearing.She had Kohaku's shoes on..for her feet were far larger than Sango's .

"No problem." Sango turned to Kagome.

"Well...We have to meet some one...Miroku come on." Kagome said.

"Bye." Sango said and led them to the door.

"Bye." miroku said to her and she just glared..apparently she still didn't believe him.

They left and Sango closed the door.She sighed.

"Sango?" Kohaku asked as she walked into the living room, "You don't.."

"We still have to find Toto,Kohaku." Sango said interrupting him.

"But that man...He could be Toto..the story he told me was pretty convincing.." Kohaku continuded.

"There is no way that man could be our dog!" Sango suddenly outburst.

"Sango..." #

&&&&&&&&&

"Miroku..." Kagome said and asked, "How come you knew it was me when you ran behind me earlier?I mean I must look really different than I did before."

"You smell the same." Miroku nodded as they walked down the side walk.

"Hey..." Kagome said then her eyes widened, "We still have our senses!"

"Yep..I noticed that." Miroku said then stoped, "Where are we going again?"

"To meet Naraku.At the Green field.It's not that farpast the beach though." Kagome said and they continuded walking.

"Kagome..what about your master?" Miroku asked, "You've met mine...What is your's like?"

"Well..." Kagome continuded, "He didn't believe me."

"Oh." #

&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga sighed,his dog was missing.He looked every where for her..but no sign.

"Where could she be?" Kouga said to himself.Then remembered the girl in his bed this morning...feh..like he could forget.

She had said that she was his dog...and called him 'Master'..She called herself Kagome also and said Buffy was not her real name...What a freack!..well anyways..she probably was hiding buffy..that thief.

But Kouga could not stop thinking about how hurt she looked when he had thrown her out..it was like he was betraying her..for christ's sakes he didn't even know her!And it's not like he had kicked her out in the nude..He gave her his blanket.

"Damn..." Kouga sighed..He was begining to feel guilty.He scratched his chin feeling the five o'clock shadow that was forming.

He walked to his room pulled some jeans from one of the many drawers in his dresser and put them on. He then walked out of his room and to the front door,sliped on his shoes and opened the door.

"Damn me and my conscience.." Kouga walked out and shut the door behind him.

Mirkou and Kagome finnally reached the beach the cold air hitting their faces, the coast wasn't sandy in fact it was rather rocky , huge sharp edged boulders aligning the coast line.

Kagome gasped, "Miroku look!"

Miroku stared at the coast line and saw some bear seals.(Bear as in naked.)

"Hey you!" Miroku yelled at one of the Seals,it just barked in response.

Kagome pointed at them, "Look they have no fur!"

"I've heard of this before."Miroku nodded, "This is what happens to dogs when they stay in the water too long,thats why you always put up a fight when ever some one tries to give you a bath."

Kagome gave a sillent 'oh' with her mouth then nodded also, "I'll remember that."

So they continuded their journey to the green field.

Meanwhile...

Kouga was seriously doubting his sanity he was freakin' looking for the crazy woman who appeared him his bed this morning...Well it wasn't like he had anything to do..Ayame was at work which left him all alone at home.

"What am I doing?" He questioned himself. He was now at the beach and saw the foot prints the woman had left...he saw another pair which he decided was of a man.So...she must have a accomplice.

"Where are they going.." Kouga questioned himself..California...was pretty big and they could have been heading anywhere.

He sighed and continuded walking.

Kagome and Miroku finnally arrived at their destination.A large green soccer field behind a rather large university

"This is the green field?" Miroku asked ,his eyes wide open gathering in all the colors he was seeing...it was amazing.(remember dogs are color blind)

"Yep..I heard my master call it green field so that's what I call it." Kagome nodded and started looking around.

"You think Naraku has changed into a human also?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know...Why do you think I'm looking for him?"Kagome sighed.

"Well..maybe we can sniff him out?" Miroku suggested.

"Well..then lets start." Kagome stated and they both leaped down to the ground their nostrils felxing as different smells entered.

Kouga's mouth went wide..what the hell was that chick doing?He found out quickly where the woman was going..and saw her on the ground shoveing her nose in the dirt.

"Is she insane!" Kouga muttered as he hid behind some bushes.He then shut up when he saw a tall and muscular man walk twoards the two crazy people on the ground.

Kagome stopped sniffing when she saw a pair of feet in front of her fce she looked up to see a tall man with very long hair.

"...eh?" she grinned sheepishly as she and Miroku stood up.

"Naraku." Miroku frowned as he looked the man up and down.He had a sweat shirt on and some sweat pants.

"You look different." Kagome said with distaste.

"So do you two." Naraku replied.Then frowned, "We see now that the biscuit worked."

"I guess so." Kagome said.

"I have news for you though." Naraku began.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I have met with my 'friend' and he told me the human effect only lasts until the sun sets." Naraku sighed.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked.

"We become our normal selfs at night.genius." Naraku retorted.

"That isn't so bad..." Miroku said.

"I'd guess not." Naraku replied.

Kagome stared at him, "Is there anything else you wish to tell us?" Naraku shook his head.

"Well..lets get going eh?" Miroku grabbed onto Kagome's hand..he was getting nervous talking to a rat.

"Fine..." Kagome agreed as she and Miroku turned from Naraku, "Naraku.." she said as she was leaving.

"Yes?"

"If something bad happens...you're going to regret it."

With that heard Naraku smirked and turned to walk away.  
TBC!  
Later..!


	6. chapter4:just a dream

Best Friend..

A/N:..Okay..I'm sorry about my horrid spelling mistakes in the last chapters..I really am trying!XD

Well.here ya go.

Chapter4:Just a dream

Kagome hung out with Miroku the rest of the day, which is a long time I might add so Kouga got bored spying on them and left home.

The sun was starting to set and Kagome got up from the bench she was seated on, "Miroku, I think we should head home now."

He nodded and asked, "What should we do with the apparel?" He pointed to his clothes.

"Lets get undressed, and once we are home, hide your garments in your dog house."She replied and he did as she said.

They reached their homes, clothes in snouts and paws tired of their travels. Miroku hid his clothes in his house as told and Kagome hid hers inside her own dog house which was not as new as Miroku's, and thus she stayed there all night.

m#&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga woke up with a smile across his face. It was all just a stupid dream. No mysterious naked broad under his covers today. Well, except for Ayame of course but she isn't mysterious at all, easy to read and that's how he liked his women.

Kouga stood up and stretched his arms heaven ward. He walked to the window and pulled back the shudders. Basking in the sun light he looked down and his back yard and saw...A naked body on his lawn. He blinked ,walked back to his bed and got in under the sheets.

"Wait..." Kouga stood back up and ran to the window, "GAHHHHH!"

His hands twitched as he looked down at what seemingly looked like that one chick in his bed yesterday. He turned around to see Ayame still sleeping peacefully in their bed.

'I have to get rid of her.' he thought and scurried silently to his dresser. Once dressed he wobbled down the stairs trying his hardest to be quiet and not wake his slumbering partner.

He reached the back door and walked furtively outside and twoards the intruder.

Few feet from his target he leaned over and attempted to snatch her up but she rolled on her side and he missed.

"Damn," He cursed and the figure's ears twitched. Kouga's eyes widened was that humanly possible? He gulped and leaned in to try again but suddenly her eyes bulged open!

"Shit!"

m&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was resting peacefully on the grass when startlingly, "Damn," she thought she heard her master's voice , her ears flicked a bit. She kept her eyes shut but when she felt he was coming near her once more. They opened and she saw the one thing she wanted most, look down at her.

"Shit!"

"Master!" She squealed and leapt up to hug him dearly.

"Oof!" Was Kouga's muffled cry as bear skin touched is entire body.His hands flew front wrads to push her off but landed on her breasts.

"Oh..my.." Kouga's brain told him to continue to push and get her off but his hands ignored its demands and stayed put.

"Um...Master." Kagome looked down at his fingers which were still twitching from before, "Should I put the clothes on?"

Kouga blinked at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her face, "Uh...yeah."

She moved from atop of Kouga to crawl into her dog house to retrieve her-which was borrowed from Sango- clothing. While he sat on the grass blushing furiously.

Once she was finished getting dressed Kagome felt a tight grip on her upper arm. She looked at Kouga who was standing beside her , "Yes master?"

"Get out!" He proceeded to push her out the back gate but she stood where was. And let me tell you, It's pretty hard trying to kick out a strong, 5'9" ,141 lb. woman out of your yard.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You heard what I said. I want you out! Out of my bed, out of my house, out of my yard, out of my life!"

Kagome's chin quivered.

"Aw...Don't cry." Kouga pout his hand to his forehead not knowing that someone was waking in the house, coming down the stairs and opening the back door.

"Honey?" Ayame came out into the yard, "What are you doing out here."

"Ayame!" Kouga quickly spun around; Kagome hiding behind him.

She pulled on the strings of her robe, "Why aren't you inside?" She asked, then looked at him directly, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing..." Kouga smiled nervously.

"Master..." Kagome whispered, "Why am I hiding?"

"Kouga. Is there someone behind you?" Ayame asked.

"Uh..no."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Ayame finnally screamed, her patience now non-existent.

She stomped up to kouga, strands of chestnut locks falling out of her bun and onto her shoulders. Her arm reached behind Kouga and pulled Kagome into view, "And who is this?"

"No one."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are God damn it!...We've been through this before. Now...Tell me the fucking truth. Are you cheating on me? Is that it? Is she some whore you picked up on the streets?" Ayame yelled into his face while she pointed an angry finger in Kagome's direction.

"I... I... I..." Kouga stuttered.

"I'm his friend!" Kagome's lie broke into the tense situation, "We went to the school together. I'm here visiting my parents..so why not visit old pal buddies?"

"Is this true?" Ayame's cold glare landed on Kouga.

"Uh..Yeah..." Kouga nodded, "This is my old friend from Ohio...When I used to live there."

"Ohio?" Ayame's face looked puzzled.

"Yep ...Remember I told you already, about when my father got a job in Ohio so I had to move from California to Ohio." Kouga insisted.

"Okay then.." Ayame's temper cooled down and she turned to kagome, "Sorry about that,Why don't you come inside?"

"Yes!" Kagome smiled and Kouga slapped his forehead, this was going to be a long day.

TBC

Whew..all done..as you can see, I have fun looking for different ways to say clothes earlier in the chapter..Thesauruses are fun.


End file.
